I've been turned into a girl
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: After a trip from Lyoko William infected Ulrich with a virus to turn him into a girl.And he plans on marrying him. But when William kidnappes him they find a suprising discovering happening to Ulrich. Will they save him from this or loose him to Xana?
1. I can't believe this

**Welcome to a new Code lyoko story. And it's a genderbend. So hope you enjoy this.**

**Ps. No flames about the fighting scenes I'm not that good at it.**

* * *

><p>"Ulrich, you have only 40 life points left." Said an urgent Jeremie.<p>

"Got it Jeremie." Ulrich said fighting off a block hidding behind a iceberg.

"**Laser arrow!**"

The arrow hit the block square in the Xana mark.

"Thanks Odd."

"No problem, buddy."

"I think I see the tower up ahead." Said Aelita.

"Let's go." Said Yumi.

The lyoko warriors were running to the activated tower.

"Guys hold up. There something coming your way. I think it might be William." Said Jeremie.

"We don't see anything Jere-" Yumi words was interupted by a sword being thrown at her chest devertulizing her.

"Yumi!" The warriors shouted.

William came out summoning his sword back.

"You guys get to the tower I'll deal with William." Said Odd.

Odd ran to William.

"Laser Arrow!"

Odd shot three of his arrows but William doged two of his arrows and reflected the last arrow with his sword to hit Odd dead in the chest.

"Odd, you only have 20 life points left!"

"Thanks for the update einstein."

Odd shot another laser arrow.

William threw his sword at Odd which devertulized him.

William turned around and saw Ulrich taking Aelita to the tower.

"We're almost there Aelita."

William appeared infront of them.

"Aelita hurry up and get to the tower." Said Ulrich running towards William.

Ulrich ran to William and started to slash his sword with his sword.

Ulrich did a flip when Willian slashed his sword at Ulrich.

Ulrich kicked William in the face which caused him to fall to the ground.

"Aelita, I'm coming!"

Ulrich ran towards Aelita.

"Come on Aelita." Ulrich said Grabbing her arm.

"Super sprint!"

Ulrich sprinted to the tower.

"Thanks Ulrich." She said running in.

William waited for the perfect time to strike Ulrich.

He ran from behind him and grabbed him by his neck.

A green aura was coming from Ulrich and was turning red.

Ulrich's heartbeat could be heard.

He was devertulized moments later.

There was a rapid beeping sound heard from the super computer.

"Jeremey what's going on?" Asked Yumi.

"I don't know. Somethings happening to Ulrich!" Jeremey said typing randomly on the computer.

"I'll see if he made it back." Said Odd.

He appeared out of the scanner and collapsed agenst it.

"Ulrich, are you alright?" Odd said helping him up.

"I'm alright William did a total damage on me. But I'll live."

"Come on lets get you back, buddy."

* * *

><p>"Ulrich, are you sure you're alright? You've been acting weird since you get devertulized."<p>

"I'm fine Odd. Just tired that's all."

"Alright. Night." Odd instantly feel asleep.

Ulrich was tossing and turning in his sleep. And he woke up with a start.

"2:15 a.m?"

He felt a strang feeling happening to his body.

"All of this must be in my head. I'll just sleep it off."

Ulrich fell back asleep instantly.

**The Next Morning**

Ulrich woke up feeling different from last night

"Ugh, Odd wake up." He said throwing a pillow at him.

His voice sounded high and feminate.

_"Why does my voice sound different?" _He thought.

He saw a strand of long brown hair fall in front of his face.

"Huh?"

He looked down and found two large lumps upon his chest.

He grabbed them and started to squeeze them.

"What..."

He grabbed the mirror that was on the desk.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in a high pitched voice that woke up Odd and shattered the mirror.

"Ulrich, what the he..llo there." He said.

"Odd, It's me. Ulrich."

"Ulrich? Why are you a girl?"

"I don't know. I just woke up this way."

There was a knock at the door.

"What's going on in there?"

"It's Jim." Said Odd.

"What do we do?"

"I got something."

Odd stuffed Ulrich in the closet.

"Ow Odd. Watch the hands."

He opened the door.

"What's going on in here?"

"Uh...nothing Jim just listening to a song."

"Huh, well keep the volume down I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Yeah, got it Jim." Odd said closing the door.

"Ok Ulrich you can come on out."

Ulrich climbed out the closet.

"Thanks Odd."

"Uhhh..." Odd was lost in his own little world.

"Odd? Odd."

Ulrich slapped him in the back of his head.

"Ow."

"Eyes up here." Ulrich was pointing at his eyes.

"Sorry, but how did you end up a girl?"

"No idea but I think Xana has somtthing to do with this."

"I'll call Jeremie." Odd said grabbing his cell phone.

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later Jeremie was at the door with Aelita.<p>

"Hey guys."

"Why did you call us here?"

"Well Ulrich, isn't Ulrich."

"What?" Said Aelita confused.

"Ulrich is a little different today."

"I'm still confused and where's Ulrich?" Asked Jeremie.

"Under the sheets." Odd said pointing at the tall figure sitting on the bed under the sheet.

"Ulrich, are you under there?" Aelita said.

Ulrich didn't respond.

"Ulrich?" She said again.

"I got this."

Odd picked up Kiwi who was chewing on his toy and threw him on Ulrich.

"Ow, Odd that hurts."

Ulrich threw the sheets off of his head.

"Ulrich?" Said Jeremie.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What happened to you?" Asked Aelita.

"I don't know all I remember is that I was feeling different last night and I woke up with large breast and long hair."

"They are large."

"Odd!"

"I think Xana has something to do with this."

"Well what happend before you got out of the lyoko?"

"I was just waiting for Aelita to get out of the tower when William came by and tried to strangle me. Then I was devertulized."

Jeremie took out his computer and started typing.

A 3D figure of Ulrich appaered and showed a red exclamation mark flashing.

"I think I know what happened."

"What is it einstine?" Said Odd.

"The DNA in Ulrich was altered."

"How is my DNA is mixed up?"

"That I still have to run some test to figure that out."

"Ok."

"But how will I get to the factory without being detected?" Asked Ulrich.

"You just leave that to me." Said Aelita.

10 Minutes later Aelita came back with a bag of clothes.

"Here just where these and you'll sneak out just fine."

"I know, I'll leave. Come on Odd." Jeremey said.

"I want to help." Whined Odd.

"You have such a perveted mind." Ulrich said while was Aelita bringing the clothes out.

"No I don't."

"Leave." Aelita said pushing the boys out.

After a few minutes Aelita came out.

"Gentelman, I present to you Ruby!"

Ulrich walked in wearing dark blue lightly shreaded jeans, a hot pink tank top with a blood red shiny kiss on the front, and black Chuck Taylors with rhinstone heart on the ankles with his hair in a pony tail.

"I feel so stupid. And this bra is so uncorfortable."

"Sorry but I'm not your bra size."

"Aww, but you look so pretty in pink." Taunted Odd.

"And you look so pretty with a black eye." Ulrich Taunted back.

"Come on guys, we gotta get to the factory." Said Jeremy.


	2. Can you do me a favor please?

**Welcome to a new Code lyoko story. And it's a genderbend. So hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>"Jeremy, we've been here for hours. How many test are there?" Replied a tired Ulrich.<p>

"Sorry, but the computer isn't giving me nothing." He replied typing away at the computer.

"But are we allowed to go back to the school? I'm starving, it's taco and burrito." Odd said holding his stomach. "How can you think of food at a time like this?" Ulrich said crossing his arms. "Yeah Odd, is there ever a time where you can't eat?" Said Yumi.

"Aww man, the horemones are starting to kick in?" Odd said. "Can you reverse this Jeremy?" Ulrich asked. "I don't know yet but I'll keep on trying."

"I take it as a 'we can go to lunch' agreement. See ya." Odd grabbed Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich arms and ran to the elevator.

**At the school**

"Rember you're Ulrich's cousin Ruby." Aelita said walking towards the lunchroom.

"Got it." The group was near the cafeteria until Sissi can by. "Don't look now, but the queen of mean here." Odd said pointing to Sissi. "Hey losers, where's my sweetheart Ulrich?" "Guess what? He's not here. Now good bye." Odd said walkingpast her. "Who's this? I've never seen her around here before."

"I'm Ulrich's cousin, Ruby. I just came to see my cousin. And before you ask no I'm not gonna hang with you." "Why? I'm better than hanging these train wrecks." "Hey, I've seen train wrecks before and one's in front of me. And BTW I have never seen that much fur on someones lip than you." Ulrich said walking away leaving Sissi speechless.

"Nice one dude." Odd said high fiving Ulrich.

**In the lunch room**

"Odd, seriously chill out on the burritos. I don't want to be smelling you the way back." "Hey, don't blame me because I have a reflex." He argued back. "Well, your reflex stinks, literally." Aelita said taking a bite of her taco.

"Um, hi." The guys turned around to see Hiroki blushing. "I haven't seen you around school so, uh, I just wanted to say hi." Ulrich looked at Hiroki then the group. "Hiroki, this is Ulrich's cousin Ruby." Yumi introduced. "Yumi, what are you doing?" Ulrich asked whispered nevously. "Just go with it." she replied.

"I just came to say hi...and..uh..you look very pretty." Hiroki stuttered. "Thanks Hiroki." "Uh..Later." Hiroki ran from the table. "Aww, Hiroki has a crush on Ulrich." Odd taunted. "Shut up Odd." Aelita said.

"Yumi, why did you introduced me to Hiroki?" Ulrich asked. "Come on, I got to help him get over his break up with Milly. He's been coming to me for the past few weeks."

"Which means?"

"So if you hang with Hiroki for a while he'll leave me alone."

"So, let me get this strait. You want Ulrich to date Hiroki for a while so you can stop hearing his complaints about Milly." Odd said.

"Pretty much, Yeah."

"I'm soo proud of you Yumi." Odd said hugging her.


	3. Truth or Dare

**Welcome to a new Code lyoko story. And it's a genderbend. So hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>The group left the cafeteria.<p>

"Do I still gotta go out with your brother?" Ulrich asked.

"Don't think of it as a date thinnk of it as a..." Yumi was thinking.

"Get Hiroki off my back for the next few days." Odd said chuckling.

"Not funny."

"Come on Ulrich. I'll owe you something later on."

"But why does it have to be me?"

"Hiroki thinks you're beautiful..." Said Aelita.

"You're smart..." Said Yumi.

"And he thinks you're hot." Said Odd.

"Fine, but you all owe me for this later."

"Deal." They all agreed.

"Hey Hiroki!" Ulrich yelled.

Hiroki ran towards Ruby.

"Hi, Ruby."

"Hey Hiroki. Do you want to go to the arcade later on?"

"Sure."

"See you at 4."

"Done."

"Thank you."

"I'm gonna regret this later arn't I?"

"Pretty much." Odd said smiling.

* * *

><p>Odd was sitting in his room playing fetch Kiwi while Aelita and Yumi was talking.<p>

"Hey buddy. How was the date?"

"Odd, it wasn't a date." Yumi said.

"What stinks?" Aelita said holding her nose.

"Well at first everything was going good he ate 5 slices of pizza and soda and then he suggested we play the rollercoster simulater, when the ride was done he puked in my shirt...

"Ewww!" Aelita said.

"Which lead to my bra."

"Yuck!" Yumi said.

"Which went strait to my shoes."

"Gross!" The girls said simontaniously while Odd was laughing his head off.

"Didn't he date Milly last time he shouldn't be scared." Aelita commited.

"I think since I'm older he's more nervouse." Ulrich said.

"This is the greatest thing Xana have ever done." Odd said laughing.

"Odd we gotta support Ulrich on this and get him through." Yumi said.

"Thanks Yumi." Ulrich tried to hug Yumi.

"No no no no no. No thanks. I'm sorry but you smell." Yumi put her arms up for protection.

"Thanks for the update." He said annoyed.

* * *

><p>When Ulrich came back after showering there was the sound of thunder coming.<p>

"Student we inform you that the school is on lockdown. We inform you will need to stay in your rooms." The principul announced.

"Aww, come on man I hope Jeremy can get back soon." Aelita said.

"So, what do we now?" Odd asked.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm calling my parents to tell them me and Hiroki are staying here until this all blows over." Yumi said dialing her parents number.

"I got it!" Odd shouted. "Truth or Dare."

"Sounds like fun." Aelita said.

"Gather around children as we begin to play 'truth or dare'."

Odd pulled out a bottle from under his bed, placed it in the middle and spun it around.

The bottle pointed at Yumi.

"Ok Yumi, Truth or Dare?" Odd said rubbing his hands together with a evil smile across his face.

"Truth."

"Was it true that your brother broke my Tamoguchi?" Odd said angry.

"Yes. He killed it off and threw it in the street then it got ran over by a car."

"Jean Pierre! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Odd yelled.

"Sorry Odd." Yumi said spinning the bottle.

The bottle stopped spinning.

"Aelita, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you always wanted to kiss Jeremy?"

"Uhh...It's true."

"I knew it!" Odd said.

"Odd, we all knew." Ulrich said.

"Spin the bottle Aelita." Yumi said.

Aelita spun the bottle.

"Odd, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I want you to kiss...Kiwi."

"Gross! I don't want to kiss my own dog."

"It's a dare, you got to do it." She said singfully.

"Ugh." Odd grabbed kiwi and kissed him on the lips which caused him to lick his lips in his mouth.

"Blah, his tounge was in my mouth!" He yelled spitting nd wiping his mouth.

"HAHAHA! That was a good one Aelita!" Ulrich said laughing with Aelita and Yumi.

Odd spun the bottle.

"Ulrich truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to..." Odd whispered in Ulrich's ear.

"You got to be kidding me! No way!"

"It's a dare you got to do it."

"Fine."

Ulrich left the room.

"What did you tell him?" Yumi asked.

"You'll see." Odd said smiling.

Ulrich went to Johnny's room.

"Hey Ruby." Hiroki said.

"Hey Hiroki. I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"2,4,6,8 Who won't appreciate this?"

Ulrich lifted up his tank top.

"Oh, my, god." Yumi and Aelita said.

"Later Hiroki." He left Hiroki with his mouth open and his face glowing red.

"I can't believe you tramatized my brother." Yumi said.

"I can't believe he's not moving." Aelita said.

They heard a thud.

"He'll be alright once he wakes up." Odd said.


	4. Kidnapped

**Welcome to a new Code lyoko story. Sorry for being slow with the update but here is chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>After hours of playing truth or dare the storm was blowing over.<p>

"Hey the storm's over." Odd said.

"Finally." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, you should stay with me until Jeremie finds out what happened." Aelita said.

"Ok. I don't want to get caught by Jim and he get suspishious."

"Is Hiroki still frozen?" Odd asked.

The group looked out the door to see Hiroki still standing at the doorway with a suprised expression on his face and glowing red.

"He's still frozen." Aelita said.

"I think he's tramatized." Ulrich said.

"You tramatied my little brother?" Yumi said.

"It's Odd's fault..."

"Thank you! I got peace and quiet for the rest of the day. Bye guys."

"Bye Yumi." The rest said.

**In Aelita's room**

"Thanks again for letting me stay here Aelita."

"No problem. I've always wanted a roommate to be here with me. You want to do each others nails?"

"Aelita it's me Ulrich, remember?"

"Oh right, sorry."

"So you want me to do your hair?"

"I'm going to sleep now."

Ulrich and Aelita fell asleep hours later but there was a figure outside the room.

The figure fased through the door.

It was William.

"Huh? A-aelita?" Ulrich said sleepy he turned to his side and saw William nexted to his bed.

"William what are you doing here?" Ulrich yelled taking a martal art pose.

William grabbed Ulrich's arm when he tried to punch him in in the face.

He had Ulrich by his wrist and shot electricity through his body.

"Ahhhhh!" He yelled as he passed out in William arms.

"Ulrich?" Aelita said lokking around the room.

"William, what...?"

William walked towards her and his eyes glowed black

Aelita's eyes glowed black to and she fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Aelita woke up to her cell phone ringing.<p>

"Hello?"

"Aelita, I think I figured out how Ulrich was turned into a girl." Jeremy replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, meet me at the factory in a few."

Aelita ended the call.

"Ulrich, good news. Jer..."

Aelita looked around and saw that Ulrich wasn't around.

"Ulrich?"

* * *

><p><strong>At the factory<strong>

"Hey Aelita." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, Ulrich's missing!"

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"After I talked with Jeremy on the phone I turned to tell Ulrich the thing that Jeremy told me."

"Speaking of which I think I figured out why his DNA was mixed up. Xana wanted Ulrich to be a female for William."

"For William? But that's crazy." Odd said.

"So far the results told me that Xana inplanted a virus in Ulrich that turned him into a girl so William can make him...her...or whatever his bride."

"So he was the one that must have kidnapped Ulrich during the night." Aelita said.

"I'll send you guys to Lyoko as soon as I can."

The warriors made their way to the elevator and went to the scanner room.

"The materilization process is starting guys." Jeremy said throuth the speaker.

"Got it Jeremy." Yumi said as the team was going in the scanners.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Yumi."

"Scanner Odd. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Virtulization."

The crew made it to lyoko safely and landed on the forest region.

"We made it Jeremy." Yumi said.

"Ok, I'm sending your rides."

The over wing and overboard appeared infront of the warriors.

"Thanks Jeremy." Aelita said.

The group spent hours searching for Ulrich.

"Guys, I don't want to be all negative oranything but this is hopeless." Odd shouted.

"Odd, we got to keep searching for Ulrich or he'll be with William."

"Fine." Odd pouted.

There was something glowing further away from the group.

"What's that?" Aelita said pointing at the glowing light.

"I don't know." Jeremy said. "You guys better check it out."

Odd, Yumi, and Aelita made there way to the glowing light.

"Look the scopizoa has someone." Odd said. **(A/N: How do they spell it?)**

"Wait. That's...Ulrich!" Yumi exclamed.


	5. Don't you remember us?

**Welcome to a new Code lyoko story. **

* * *

><p>"Wait. That's...Ulrich!" Yumi exclamed remembering his lyoko uniform.<p>

The skipoza dropped Ulrich to the ground and left.

"Ulrich!" Odd shouted running towards him. "Are you alright?"

Ulrich opened his eyes and tackled Odd.

"Ulrich, what are you doing?" Odd shouted.

Ulrich slash out his sword to stab Odd.

"Sorry Ulrich." Yumi said throwing her swords.

Her fans hit Ulrich's hand and his torso to get him off of Odd.

"Jeremy, what happened to Ulrich." Aelita said.

"The schipoza took Ulrich's memories and he's now under his control."

"Well..that's not good." Odd replied."

Ulrich grabbed his sword and ran to Yumi.

Yumi threw her fans at Ulrich again but Ulrich used his sword to defect them and Yumi caught one of them but she had her arm hit by the other fan.

"Yumi you just lost 20 life points." Jeremy said.

Odd ran infront of the girls.

"Laser arrow!" Odd yelled.

Odd fired two arrows.

Ulrich hit the arrows and shot the both back at Odd and it hit him in his torso and arm.

"Odd you just lost 30 life points."

"Thanks for the update einstien."

"How do you think we can reverse this?" Aelita asked.

"I'm looking into that and so far I'm getting nothing."

"Look out!" Aelita said pointing to Ulrich who was running up swinging his swords.

"I'm on it." Odd said.

"Ulrich, you got to remember us. Xana is controling you." Odd said.

"I...don't...care!" Ulrich said slahing Odd's torso.

"Odd you lost another 20 life points. You got to be careful!"

Ulrich was coming for another attack but there was a screeching sound coming out of nowhere and Ulrich turned into a black smoke cloud and dissapeared.

"Where do you think he's going?" Aelita said.

"Only one way to find out. Come on!" Yumi said.

The trio followed Ulrich.


	6. Traveling

**Welcome to a new Code lyoko story. I'm almost close to the end so hang on, have fun, and eat your bacon.**

* * *

><p>"Where do you think Ulrich's going?" Asked Aelita.<p>

"I don't know but wh're about to find out." Yumi said.

Ulrich went into the digital sea.

"He went in the digital sea?" Aelita said.

"Not exactly. I know where he went." Jeremy said typing in the computer.

The white orb took them to sector five.

"This is where he went?" Odd asked.

"Since Ulrich's under Xana's control he must be in the core of Lyoko, and be careful, Xana's monsters could be anywhere." Jeremy said.

"Let's go." Odd said.

The trio ran to the core of lyoko but got held up by the walls crushing together.

"Odd, Look out!" Yumi said urgently grabbing him by his tail avoiding a wall about to crush him.

"Thanks Yumi. Now where's the key?"

"Up there." Aelita pointed near by them.

Odd ran to try hit the key but a wall almost crushed him.

"Well..this does not look good." Odd said.

"I'll try to see what I'll do." Aelita said.

Aelita did some flips to the key without almost grtting crushed.

"I made it." She pressed the key and everything stopped and return back to normal.

"Showoff." Odd Said running by her.

"We got to hurry otherwise Ulrich's..."

There was an explosion coming from above them.

"Look the core of lyoko's being attacked." Yumi said.

Yumi almost got hit by a red laser.

"Mantas!" Aelita said ducking her head avoiding the two mantas.

"Laser arrow!" Odd shot a laser at the first manta but missed and hit the second one behind it.

"Guys, hurry up the core of lyoko is down to one shield!" Jeremy said frantickly.

"Let me handle this Odd." Yumi said flinging out her fans. "Hyaah!" She screamed throwing both of her fans destroying the mantas.

"Nice one Yumi, now get to the top." Jeremy said.

"Got it Jeremy." Aelita said.


	7. William vs Odd

**Welcome to a new Code lyoko story. I'm almost close to the end.**

* * *

><p>"Hurry guys, the final shild is almost broken!" Jeremy said.<p>

"We're on it Jeremy!" Odd said.

They made it halfway top the top to see Ulrich and William destroying the core.

"Laser Arrow!"

Odd blasted William in the arm knocking out his sword.

"Hey down here William!" Odd shouted. "You guys get to Ulrich I'll handle William."

The girl ran towards Ulrich while William jumped his way down.

Odd was taking his stance.

"Let's go William, you and me."

William smiled evilly and he glowed a black aura around him and there was a clone of him.

"Did not know you could do that." Odd said baffled.

The first William ran to Odd and the second one ran towards the girls.

"Laser arrow!"

Odd shot an arrow but the arrow but William ran in front of Odd.

William swung his sword and Odd jumped on it and on Williams head.

Odd did a flip offf of his head and shot a laser arrow.

William placed his sword above his head and shot the laser arrow back to Odd which shot him in his arm.

"Odd you're down to 30 life points! One more hit and you're done for." Jeremy said.

"Got it Einstien!"

Odd turned around and saw William slash his torso causing him to be devirtulized.

"You're next." He said looking at Aelita and Yumi.


	8. Ulrich No!

**Welcome to a new Code lyoko story. I'm almost close to the end.**

* * *

><p>"We're almost there Aelita."<p>

Aelita turned around and saw Odd being devirtulized.

"Yumi, Odd just got devirtulized."

"That's not good, we got to hurry."

William was catching up to the girls.

"Gotcha!" William shouted throwing a black aura at Yumi.

"Yumi!"

"Yumi, you got only 40 life points left."

William was getting closer to Aelita while slashing his sword in front of her but she was doging every move he did.

"Yumi help!"

"On it Aelita. Hyahh!" Yumi threw her fans.

Yumi fans hit William hands knocking out his sword and the other hit his chest.

William summoned his sword and started to slash at Yumi but he missed everytime.

Yumi threw her fans and William smashed them both.

William put his sword in front of her throat walking slowly towards the edge.

Yumi felt that her foot was over the edge.

William was ready to slash Yumi's chest but he was pushed off by Aelita.

"Thanks Aelita."

"Where's Ulrich?"

The girls made it to the top to see Ulrich passed out on the ground.

"Ulrich, Ulrich wake up." Aelita said shaking him.

"Jeremy devirtulize us, Ulrich won't wake up."

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Odd made it to the scanner room.<p>

Yumi and Aelita came out but Ulrich didn't come out.

"Jeremy, what's going on?" Odd said.

"I don't kn-" Jeremy was about to say until the scanner was opening.

Ulrich was leaning on the side of the scanner with his clothes torn.

"Ulrich, are you alright?" Odd said.

Ulrich fell out of the scanner but he was caught by Jeremy and Aelita.

"Huh, guys?"

"Ulrich, are you alright?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you remember amy thing from last night?" Jeremy asked.

"No, all I remember is that I was sleeping and William came."

"And do you remember him giving you to the scopizoa?" Yumi said.

"Yes and I tried to escape but he controled me and I was fighting him and I was down."

Ulrich passed out.

"Ulrich wake up!" Odd said.

"Wait look." Aelita said pointing to the left of Ulrich's neck showing a red Xana mark.

"We got to get Ulrich to the infirmerie." Yumi said.


	9. Are you alright?

**Welcome to a new Code lyoko story. I'm made a decisioun and I'm gonna extend the story. And it's close to my birthday send me the best shout out! : ) **

* * *

><p>Ulrich woke up with a headache.<p>

"Oww, where am I?"

"You're in the infermerie." Ulrich looked and saw Aelita, Yumi, and Odd standing next to him.

"How did I get here?"

"You got attacked by William and you came out of the scanner hurt and your clothed torn." Odd said sitting on the bed.

"Ulrich do you still remember anything when William kidnapped you?" Aelita said.

"I remember being in the forest region when I was with him he was carrying me around on a dark cloud. I tried to fight his away from me but he was beating me, my body never felt so weak. He told me if I get devirtulized by him I'm dead." Ulrich said hugging his knees.

"Well I think that's why you got that hicky on your neck when you came out of the scanner." Odd said.

"What hicky?"

"The one on your neck." Yumi said. pulling his hair back showiing him the mark which wasn't there.

"Where did it go?" Aelita asked lokking on Ulrich's neck.

"Anyway we tried to find you on lyoko but we saw you getting possesed by the scopizoa and you attacked us." Odd said. "You went after a noise and saw you went to sector 5."

"Odd had to fight William and Aelita and I got stopped by him." Yumi continued.

"Yumi saved me and we saw you passed out when I pushed him off the ledge." Aelita finished.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. I swear."

* * *

><p><strong>Later on that night<strong>

"I'm glad you're alright Ulrich." Aelita said.

"So am I Aelita."

"I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Night."

A few hours later Ulrich woke up with a queezy feeling in his stomach.

"Ugh, my stomach." He replied holding his stomach.

There was a strange feeling coming up his throat.

"Oh god." He looked for a near by trash can and threw up in that.

"Ulrich?" Aelita said waking up turning on her lights.

She turned to see Ulrich holding his stomach hunched over the garbage can vomiting.

"Ulrich, it's 3 in the morning. Are you alright?"

"Ugh, my stomach is killing me."

"Did you eat anything bad?" Ulrich vommited again.

"No, I haven't eaten anything since I was in the infermerie."

"I'll think I'll be fine in the morning Aelita."

"I hope Ulrich." Aelita went to bed a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>Aelita woke up. She turned to her side and saw Ulrich looking at himself in the full body mirror with his hands on his stomach.<p>

"Ulrich, what are you doing?" She asked getting up stretching her arms.

"Do you think I gained some weight from last night?" He asked turning away from the mirror.

"I don't know. Do you feel better from last night?"

"I feel better from last night."

"Great, I don't have to take you to the nurse again."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd were hanging out in Odd's room.<p>

"So what do you think that William might have up his sleeve?" Aelita said.

"I don't know but what ever he did we're gonna make him pay." Yumi said.

Ulrich was hanging upside down with his eyes closed.

Odd jerked his head up holding his ear.

"Ow!"

"What's up Odd?" Yumi asked.

"Something small justed kick me."

"I didn't kick you Odd." Ulrich said.

"I know but it came from your stomach."


	10. We'll be there for you

**Welcome to a new Code lyoko story. I'm made a decisioun and I'm gonna extend the story. And it's close to my birthday send me the best shout out! : ) **

* * *

><p>"I know but it came from your stomach." Odd said.<p>

"What?"

"I was just lying on your stomach and it kicked me."

"Odd, that sounds stupid." Yumi said.

"Wait. I think Odd's right." Aelita said.

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"Awsome I'm right! What am I right about?" Odd said confused.

"Ulrich might be pregnant."

"What?" Ulrich shouted.

"How do you know?" Jeremy asked.

"I heard him throw up this morning, he asked me if he gained some weight, and his stomach kicked Odd." Aelita said.

"Yay! I get to be a uncle!" Odd shouted.

"Odd this is nothing to joke about. I don't want to be pregnant!" Ulrich said.

"Do you think you can find out what happened? This has Xana written all over this." Yumi said.

Jeremy typed on his laptop.

"I got something."

"What is it?" Aelita said while everyone was gathering around the computer.

"The mark that Ulrich got was when he came out of the scanner was sperm that went in his body and it's forming a new version of William."

"Ok, I am defenetly scared for life. I don't want to have William's baby."

"Don't worry we'll get you through this." Yumi said comforting him while everyone was creating a group hug.

"Thanks guys." He said hugging his true friends.


	11. Not again

**Welcome to a new Code lyoko story. I'm made a decisioun and I'm gonna extend the story. And it's close to my birthday send me the best shout out! : ) **

* * *

><p>It's been three days since Ulrich found out he was pregnant.<p>

He woke up with a small pain in his stomach.

"Ow.."

Ulrich saw Aelita still asleep.

He quetly walked out of the room and went to the girls bathroom.

"Oh god..." He said holding his stomach.

Ulrich slid his back down the wall and started to breath hard.

He saw a shadow and looked up.

"Aelita...?" He said while his vision was becoming blurry.

The figure picked him up bridal style and carried him out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Aelita was sleeping until she rolled over and landed off her bed.<p>

"Ow."

Aeita looked on the other side of the bed and saw that Ulrich wasn't in the bed.

"Ulrich?"

She left the room and went to the girls bathroom and saw that he wasn't in there. She looked out the window and saw someone carringing him.

"Ulrich!" She ran out and started to chase the person down.

Aelita took out her phone and sent a text to her friends.

**_"SOS Ulrich. Meet me the factory. Aelita." _**

Aelita put her phone in her pocket and saw that Ulrich wasn't anywhere to be found.


	12. He's born

**It's my birthday today send me the best shout out that you can! : ) I don't own Code Lyoko.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>(REMEMBER ULRICH'S STILL A GIRL!)<span>**

"Aelita what's happened?" Yumi said running inside the factory.

"Ulrich got kidnapped by William again."

"Ok I'm sending you to lyoko."

Ulrich woke up seeing himself in a old house that was covered in dust and spiderwebs and the furniture is covered in white blankets.

"William?"

"So glad your up."

"Why did...you...kidnapped me...again?" Ulrich said panting out of breath.

"Because I want my son to be born and take over lyoko and then the world!" He said laughing evilly.

"I won't...let you...do that...oh god this hurts."

"Don't worry he's just growing."

Ulrich looked at his stomach and saw it expanding causing his shirt to tear a little.

"Soon he'll be here."

* * *

><p>"Where do you think William took him?" Odd asked.<p>

"I don't know but I'll try to find him as soon as possable." Jeremy said.

"Thanks Jeremy." Yumi said.

Odd got a vision. He saw Ulrich screaming and William in a house with him and heard a baby crying.

"I think I might know where Ulrich is!"

"You do where?" Aelita said.

"In some old house I couldn't get it clearly."

"Jeremy can you try to look for it?" Yumi said.

"I'll try to see what I can do."

* * *

><p>Ulrich breathing was turning into screaming due to the intense pain.<p>

His stomach has grown to the size of a basketball.

"This...is...killing me."

"Don't worry he'll be out of you soon. Once the blood is flowing out so will he."

Ulrich felt something wet down his legs.

"No." He whispered.

"Yes he's finally being born!"

"Ahhhhhh!" He pushed all of his strength to get rid of the pain in his body.

He stopped to catch his breath and William started to get furious.

"Why have you stopped?"

"I'm out...of breath."

"Keep going."

"I can't."

"Do it, or else." He brought his sword to his neck staring at him angerly.

Ulrich obeyed and pushed harder screaming for dear life while his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

He felt something large come out of him.

He wanted to stop but he had to keep going.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" That last push slided out the baby that was growing in him.

"Yes, he's finally born."

Ulrich was catching his breath but he passed out.


	13. I found him

**I don't own Code Lyoko. AND ULRICH IS STILL A GIRL!**

* * *

><p>"Guys I found out where Ulrich is!" Jeremy said.<p>

"Really, where?" Odd said.

"He's in a mansion somewhere and I can teleport you there."

"Awsome Jeremy!" Aelita said.

"Hold on." He typed in a code and pressed 'Enter'.

A bright green orb suck them in and sent them to a different place.

"Woah cool new ride Jeremy!" Odd said.

"Thanks Odd. Hurry and find Ulrich."

They ran inside to find him.

"Ulrich? Are you in here?" Odd said.

"Ulrich?" Yumi said also.

"Hello Ulrich." Aelita peeked around the corner and saw something bulging in a bed.

"Ulrich?" She herd breathing so it must have still been alive.

She flipped off the covers and saw Ulrich bloody and out of breath.

"Ulrich! Odd, Yumi I found him!" She yelled hearing Odd and Yumi coming.

"Ulrich are you alright?" Yumi said shaking him.

Ulrich's breathing was shallow and raspy but he was able to open his eyes.

"Guys?"

"Ulrich are you alright?" Odd asked.

"I don't know."

"What happened?" Aelita said.

"I gave birth."

"Already?" Yumi said.

"Well, where did William go?"

"I don't know I passed out when I gave birth."

"Well where ever he is we'll find him." Odd said.

"Well first let's get you out of here. Yumi get Ulrich out of here." Odd said. "Aeilta and I will go look for William."

"Got it Odd."


	14. The End!

**I don't own Code Lyoko. AND ULRICH IS STILL A GIRL! Sorry for the long wait and I'm close to the end and I'll just try to do at least 1,000 words and finish it.**

* * *

><p>Odd and Aelita was looking for William in the montain secter.<p>

"Guys, you got to hurry Xana activated a tower and I'm sure he's sent someone over." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy can you try to figure out where William is?" Aelita said.

"I tried and nothing came up."

Odd almost got hit with a laser.

"What was that?"

"Guys be careful there's a new enemy coming after you guys." Jeremy warned.

Odd got a vision of a figure holding Aelita by her neck dropping her into the digital sea.

Odd looked out the side of his eyes and saw something moving.

"Aelita be careful. I saw something."

**In the scanner room**

The scanners opened and a Xanafied William came out.

**Back in the Mountain region.**

Odd heard a sound behind him when he turned around he was strucked in the chest by a black beam.

"Odd!"

Aelita saw a figure of a Xanafied Ulrich only in his black lyoko uniform. **(From the episode revelations. I love the fight Ulrich VS Ulrich! And we'll just call him Anti-Ulrich.)**

Anti-Ulrich ran towars Aelita but she doged to the left.

Odd got up and aimed for Ulrich's head.

"Laser arrow!"

The laser hit him in his arm which caused him to get more mad.

"Uh oh. Aelita head to the tower."

Aelita started running to the tower.

Anti-Ulrich ran towards Odd and tried to stab him in his head until Odd backflipped off the ground and he missed.

Odd shot another 3 laser arrows.

Anit-Ulrich stopped the an inch from his face and he reflected them back using his finger to stop them.

Odd doged two of them but the last on hit his left leg.

"Odd you just lost 20 life points!"

"I'm just getting started Einstien.

**Back in the real world.**

Yumi escorted Ulrich to the computer room holding his arm across her shoulders.

"How's Ulrich?"

"Hurt and out of breath."

"Odd's doing the best he can to stop this."

"I hope he can hurry."

Yumi was shot in the chest with a red ball of electricity.

"Yumi!" Ulrich said seeing her slidding to the ground.

"William?" Jeremy said getting hit too.

William grabbed Jeremy and threw him to the side of the room.

He typed a code on the super computer and slammed his finger on 'Enter'.

**Back on lyoko (Man I'm switching alot.)**

Odd was doging almost every attack that Anti-Ulrich had up his sleve.

"Laser arrow!"

Anti-Ulrich flipped on the top of his katana and shot another black beam at Odd but it was bigger.

"Woah! Another second there and I would have been toast."

Odd doged another blow by Anti-Ulrich but he was kicked in the chest hitting a rock.

"Super sprint!" Anti-Ulrich.

Aelita was close to the tower but she was stopped by a dark cloud in front of her.

"Ahh!" Aelita squeaked when Anti-Ulrich threw a dark laser at her.

"Ulrich I need you to wake up Jeremy I'll keep William busy." Yumi whispered.

"Go it Yumi." Ulrich quietly said.

"Oh William... Hyah!" Yumi kicked William in the face throwing him away from the chair.

Yumi tried to run to the elevator as fast as she can.

William was close of grabbing Yumi until the elevator closed on him.

"Made it." She said catching her breath.

The elevator stopped.

"William should followed me here." She said as she continued to run.

William crashed through the elevator looking for Yumi.

He followed where she could have ran.

Anit-Ulrich was dragging Aelita by her neck to the digital sea.

Anti-Ulrich held her above the sea but he was hit in the side of his torso by Odd.

He lost his grip and dropped Aelita but she was holding on to the ledge.

Odd lasered arrowed Anti-Ulrich again and hit him in his leg.

"Grab my hand Aelita!"

Aelita grabbed Odds arm and came back to the surface.

"Thanks Odd."

Anti-Ulrich pushed Odd over the ledge but his nails gripped the mountain.

Ulrich tried to wake up Jeremy.

"Come on Yumi."

Yumi baracaded the door with a large locker.

William crashed his hands agenst the door.

Yumi kept running but was stuck at a dead end.

"Oh man."

William crashed the door opened.

He started walking around to look for Yumi.

Yumi hid behind a locker and when the cost was clear she ran out the room.

William saw her running and chased after her.

Yumi hid to a place William would never find her.

"Yoohoo."

William looked up and saw Yumi face plant her foot on Williams face and front flipped off of it.

"Thanks for the pratice William." She said running away from him.

Odd was holding the ledge hoping for the best.

"Odd!" Aelita said.

Anti-Ulrich brought the katana above his head until Aelita kicked his back and he stumbled into the digital sea.

"Woah, thanks princess." Odd replied climbing back.

"Let's hurry." She said running off.

Yumi got caught at a another dead end.

William grabbed her neck and electricuted her.

Aelita made it into the tower. And did her normal routine.

"Tower deactivated."

William screamed, released Yumi, and desintergrated.

"Ulrich did you wake up Jeremy yet? Ulrich?"

Ulrich was knocked out.

"I guess it's up to me. Aeita did you make it into the tower?"

"I made it Yumi."

"I hope I remember this." Yumi typed in randon codes and keys and hit 'Enter'.

"Return to the past now!"

The bright light took everything in it's path and reversed everything that Xana done.

"Jermy do you think that that anti virus you made work?" Odd asked.

"Have I ever been wrong about it?"

Yumi started to whisle a randon tune, Aelita was looking away, and Odd was just saying"Uhhhh..."

The scanner opened and Ulrich was back to his old boy self.

"Ulrich you're back!" Aelita yelled.

"Yes I'm a dude again!"

"Ulrich, I just have one question to ask you. How was the childbirth mommy?" Odd asked causing everyone to laugh.

"Laugh it up guys. By the way Odd I'll get my revenge for that Hiroki dare you made me do."

"Fine, just give it to me."

"Oh no, It'll be a Revenge you won't froget. You just wait."

**Back at the school**

"Hey Hiroki sorry my cousin didn't tell you good bye."

"It's ok."

"But don't be upset she sent her friend to come for you. Olivia?"

Odd came out wearing a pink spaggettie strapped top with a red heart in the middle, a blue denim skirt, and pink sandells.

"She's all yours."

"Tell your cousin she's the best Ulrich!"Hiroki replied excidedly.

"So where do you want to go?"

"How about the arcade? I'm awsome at eating pizza." Hiroki grabbed Odd's hand and dragged him outside the school.

The group of friends laugh at Odd's new look.

"Hve fun on your date you two!" Ulrich yelled.


End file.
